


Night's Angel

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force Ghosts, Gen, Nightmares, The Dark Side of the Force, Young Ben Solo, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Some nights, Ben is visited by a beautiful woman after a nightmare. She seems so familiar, yet so new.





	Night's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my sister wanted me to write this. But I loved the idea so much! It's so cute! Padme comforting her young grandson after he wakes from a nightmare is so cute to me ;3; Maybe I'll write more with Ghost Padme and young Ben- maybe even some Ghost Padme and Kylo Ren if I'm given some ideas/suggestions ;3

All Ben could see was blackness. Darkness and blackness and no light whatsoever as he stood in the dead center of the swirling mass. The young boy falls to his knees as the darkness begins to close further and further around him, enveloping him, sneaking beneath his skin and sticking its cold, sticky fingers down his throat as he coughed and heaved, needing it out because he couldn’t breathe. 

He could feel the cold darkness gathering in his stomach, filling i and spreading further. He could feel it sleeping into every pore and fiber of his body and he knew he was going to die-

“Sssshhh,” hushed a soft, feminine voice and a hand lightly caresses his cheek. The hand appeared to be made of bright, blue light, pale against his partly tan skin as it runs featherlight fingertips along the shape of his cheek. He opens his eyes, not realizing until now he’d actually done this. He gasps as his vision is filled with the face of a beautiful, young lady who appears very similar in appearance to his mother. The sight soothes him, especially as the woman- he can already feel the darkness being chased as she cradled his cheek- smiled softly down at him, a sort of wisdom filling her eyes. “You are alright, Ben.” 

He could be now with this bright and warm angel holding to him. His eyelids droop partly and his lips hang open as the lady bends over, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. The darkness rushes even faster from him, clearing out as though the lady had turned a faucet off and unplugged a stopper. 

The lady begins to hum softly, pulling Ben closer to herself as the darkness around them fades, brightening to a beautiful, grassy meadow. A few strange and large creatures which Ben had never seen before hobble about nearby, ignoring their presence and flower petals brush against the skin of his limp hands. 

The tune which the lady hums is slightly familiar, yet so foreign and new. The sound and soft touches are sending him further and further into a much more relaxed state and before he knows it his eyes are shut lightly, breathing evening out. 

A hand cards through his long lock a moment later, nails lightly scratching along his scalp, further soothing him. And just as the world he had ended up in is fading, just as he’s losing the woman’s touch, he believes he can faintly hear: “Sleep well, Grandson.” 

His mother told him that she hadn’t gone into his room the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed! And, if you did, please leave kudos and a comment! Not difficult :)


End file.
